Raph can Sing?
by The ORIGINAL Corky
Summary: Raphael proves that there’s really more to him than there appears by showing his brother’s up at a small singing contest Mike had held. ::One Shot::


**Disclaimer: Don't own the turtles nor do I own 'Animaniacs'. Wish I did...but I don't.**

**Author's Note**: Ok! This one HAD to be done!! I was sitting here trying to work on my "Stealthy Stories Fic Challenge" piece when all of the sudden on my CD came up "Nations of the World" sung by Yakko Warner of "Animaniacs" fame. And suddenly I could see all this stuff happening and went "WAIT!! Wait brain! Wait for me to open a new page!!" For those who don't know (which any true turtle fan with access to season four I believe of the original series should know if you watched the special features) the man who did the original Raph's voice for the 1980's cartoon later went on to do the voice of Yakko Warner. Which is why it had to be Raph doing this. :snickers: ENJOY!!

PS. Also not a part of the "TMNT: Family Ties" series I've been working on. One last thing. I can only sing up to a certain point in this song then I get tongue tied. So I had to try and look the 'lyrics' up online. So if you spot an error please let me know so I can try to fix it. Thanks!!

* * *

"I can do it!"

"Are you kidding Mike? You can't hardly say your name five times fast. How do you figure you can sing _that_?"

"I just can! I know I can! Watch."

Donatello looked to his blue masked older brother Leo and gave a small shrug. They had just finished watching one of Michelangelo's many cartoons when he decided to try his hand at singing all the nations of the world to the tune of the "Mexican Hat Dance" song. Raising an eye ridge and giving a small shrug, Leonardo crossed his arms over his plastron and turned to watch his baby brother.

"Ok Mike…prove it."

Giving his brother's a droll stare Mike took a deep breath before he began his first attempt at the song.

"United States, Canada, Mexico, Panama, Haiti, Jamaica, Peru, Republican Democrat…"

Donatello burst out into laughter as he heard his brother's first flub. Leave it to Mikey to mess a fast song up within the first twenty seconds. Mike stopped and looked at his brother in confusion. That was what the little cartoon guy had said, wasn't it? His brother's laughing and chuckling at him had messed him up, that's what had happened.

"Hey! Stop laughing! You're messing me up, Donnie!"

"Mike…it's not 'Republican Democrat'…it's 'Republic Dominican'. You just listed off the two main political parties." Leo answered, a small smile playing on his beak. Mike felt his cheeks flare up some as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Ok wise guy, YOU try to sing it then!"

Leonardo's eyes widened some at the thought of having to try and sing such a tricky song in front of his brothers. He knew he would mess it up, and when he did he would never hear the end of it from any of them—but more specifically, Mikey.

"What? I don't have to sing it. I know the nations of the world."

Don and Mike both looked at each other with raised eye ridges and smirks. "Oh yeah? Prove it then, Leo." Don said, finally glancing back at his oldest brother.

"Yeah, c'mon Fearless! Prove it!"

Leonardo groaned inwardly while he forced his face to remain blank and unfazed. "Alright, fine, if it will make you both happy."

Both Don and Mike smirked happily as they sat back on the couch to watch what 'Fearless' could do. Taking a deep breath and pushing all other thoughts from his mind, Leo tried hard to picture the names in his head and sing them as they went by.

Donnie couldn't help but smirk a little as Leo whizzed by the first part that had Mikey stumbling over. He had made it nearly a whole verse more before he felt his tongue trip up over the line 'Guatemala, Bolivia' and had to stop. Both his younger brothers had begun rolling across the couch laughing at his tied up tongue and it made poor Leo's blood begin to boil.

"Ok Don! You're so smart, why don't YOU try it!" Leo fumed, his embarrassment getting the best of him as he flopped down onto the well-loved recliner.

From the kitchen, a small grumble and groan could be heard as Raphael tried to block his brother's voices out of his head. Couldn't he have one single bowl of cereal in peace without his brothers always yapping or arguing? To top it all off, the last thing he wanted to hear was how badly they could slaughter that song. Sighing heavily, he listened as his brainiac younger brother managed to get in six countries more than Leo before his tongue also got tangled around the fast paced words.

Suddenly no longer hungry, Raph pushed himself away from the table and started through the main room where Mikey was once again trying his luck at the song.

"Will ya's knock it off already? You're jist embarrassin' yourselves." He muttered as he started for the stairs leading to the second level of their lair home.

The three brothers stopped when they heard his voice and all turned to face him. Leo once again placed his arms over his plastron and raised an eye ridge at the red banded one.

"So? At least we're secure enough to try it."

"Yeah! You think you're too tough to try and sing it." Mike piped in.

Raph paused at the top of the stairs and gave a small, mischievous smirk as he turned back towards his brothers. "I ain't too tough ta try. I jist don't want ya's all turnin' red cuz I'se embarrassin' you more."

Don rolled his eyes and looked back at Mikey and Leo. "Yeah right. He probably couldn't get past 'Canada' anyways."

Mike and Leo both nodded, their attention turned away from their still smirking brother. _Oh if only ya knew, Donnie._ He thought to himself as he turned to walk off. Stopping, he tilted his head. _Eh…why not? Get 'em off yer shell at least?_ Nodding to himself, Raph turned back towards his brothers.

"United States, Canada,  
Mexico, Panama,  
Haiti, Jamaica, Peru;  
Republic Dominican,  
Cuba, Carribean,  
Greenland, El Salvador too.  
Puerto Rico, Columbia,  
Venezuela,  
Honduras, Guyana, and still;  
Guatemala, Bolivia,  
then Argentina,  
and Ecuador, Chile, Brazil.  
Costa Rica, Belize,  
Nicaragua, Bermuda,  
Bahamas, Tobago, San Juan;  
Paraguay, Uruguay,  
Suriname, and  
French Guiana, Barbados, and Guam."

Raph paused to take a breath, ignoring the dumbfounded looks his brothers were giving him. Waiting for a moment, he took yet another deep breath before starting in on the next section.

"Norway, and Sweden,  
and Iceland, and Finland,  
and Germany now all one piece;  
Switzerland, Austria,  
Czechoslovakia,  
Italy, Turkey, and Greece.  
Poland, Romania,  
Scotland, Albania,  
Ireland, Russia, Oman;  
Bulgaria, Saudi Arabia,  
Hungary,  
Cyprus, Iraq, and Iran.  
There's Syria, Lebanon,  
Israel, Jordan,  
both Yemens, Kuwait, and Bahrain,  
the Netherlands, Luxembourg,  
Belgium, and Portugal,  
France, England, Denmark, and Spain."

Taking a quick glance at the clock on the wall, Raph took another breath and decided to start speeding things up if he was going to make it to his room in time to watch "Friday Night Smackdown."

"India, Pakistan,  
Burma, Afghanistan,  
Thailand, Nepal, and Bhutan;  
Kampuchea, Malaysia,  
then Bangladesh, Asia,  
and China, Korea, Japan.  
Mongolia, Laos,  
and Tibet, Indonesia,  
the Philippine Islands, Taiwan;  
Sri Lanka, New Guinea,  
Sumatra, New Zealand,  
then Borneo, and Vietnam.  
Tunisia, Morocco,  
Uganda, Angola,  
Zimbabwe, Djibouti, Botswana;  
Mozambique, Zambia,  
Swaziland, Gambia,  
Guinea, Algeria, Ghana."

Leo stole a quick glance at his brothers as Raphael continued to pick up speed.

"Burundi, Lesotho,  
and Malawi, Togo,  
The Spanish Sahara is gone;  
Niger, Nigeria,  
Chad, and Liberia,  
Egypt, Benin, and Gabon.  
Tanzania, Somalia,  
Kenya, and Mali,  
Sierra Leone, and Algiers;  
Dahomey, Namibia,  
Senegal, Libya,  
Cameroon, Congo, Zaire.  
Ethiopia, Guinea  
Bissau, Madagascar,  
Rwanda, Mahore?, and Cayman;  
Hong Kong, Abu Dhabi,  
Qatar, Yugoslavia,  
Crete, Mauritania,  
then Transylvania,  
Monaco, Liechtenstein,  
Malta, and Palestine,  
Fiji, Australia, Sudan!"

Leo, Don, and Mike all stared at their brother in awe and wonder. He had done it. The whole song, never once skipping a beat or messing up even the slightest bit of a countries name. How had he? Where had he? How could…

Raphael smirked more and raised an eye ridge as he turned and sulked off to his room. "Gooooooooood-night ev'rybody!"


End file.
